One more power - A Jelsa Fanfiction
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Oh my God, I finally found the right button ! Ok, so this is a story, one year after Frozen's story. Anna and Kristoff are getting married, but Elsa doesn't take it. Also, a danger threatens Arendelle. Will Jack Frost help Elsa ? It talks about power on the moon, ice powers, aventure and love. Enjoy it !
1. Not the only one (Jack Frost)

**/!\ I don't own the characters from Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. I just created one, in fact. Also, English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry if I make mistakes. . /!\**

Hi everyone ! Here's my first fanfiction, about Jelsa (Elsa x Jack Frost). It talks about ice powers, love, the past, danger and the magic of the moon. I hope you'll enjoy it ! I want to thank Allison, by the way.

_Chapter 1 - Not the only one (Jack Frost)_

I've always loved how the wind howls through the night. When I fly, the world is like a giant kaleidoscope of colors and lights. And the best of all is that I can create a part of this beauty.

Well, during the time I was a Guardian, I had responsabilities and couldn't go outside as often as I did before, but it didn't bother me that much : as long as I had fun, snow and my staff, I was happy. That is what I thought then.

That night was marvelous, because it was the first full moon of winter, which meant the Man in the Moon would maybe contact the Guardians. Of course, he didn't have to do it _this _evening, or this week, or even this season ! But I felt that something was coming. Usually, the Man in the Moon was involved in this kind of change.

I was flying between the mountains, with the sunset in the background and snowflakes in my hair, having fun, when the Tooth Fairy called me from the balcony of North's house.

" Jack ! " she yelled. " Come, quick ! "

Tooth was mostly kind and sweet, unlike this urgent tone in her voice. I flew as fast as I could toward her. We were all supposed to meet tonight, when the moon was high, but...

" The moon's has not yet risen ! What's going on ? " I said, looking at the sky.

" There's a problem. " The fairy answered. " Well, not a _real_ problem, but... Oh, I can't explain this ! Come with me. "

I followed her, a little bit anxious. How could we have an imaginary problem ? Were we in danger ? It didn't seem so, because when we showed up into the room where the Man in the Moon had proved his talents, everybody was quiet.

" Hey ! Here's Jack Frost ! " shouted a singing voice. The bunnymund was looking at me as if I had done a terrible mistake, and he was enjoying it.

" Hey ! Bunny ! " I teased.

" Enough, you two ! " broke North, known as Santa Claus. " Jack, I'm afraid the Man in the Moon has sent us bad news. "

" Wait, what ? " I asked, worrying about his sad face.

" Soon, a big danger will hit the kingdom of Arendelle. We don't know yet how dangerous it is for the world and the children, but the people of Arendelle need protection. We don't know either _what _it is, but we already found the weapon to fight it ! The Man in the Moon showed it to us a few minutes ago: the beauty of ice, snow and light... "

I laughed. " The beauty of ice and snow ? I can handle it, don't worry... "

" Wait, Jack. _This _is the bad news : you won't handle it because someone else is more powerful than you. "

" Someone else can control winter ? Who's that ? " I scoffed. I didn't believe anyone else could do what I'm capable of. I mean, I _am_ the Winter Spirit, it's not like a charlatan or a hocus-pocus...

" Sand, " North asked the sandman: "could you please show us the young lady ? "

Above Sand's head, a pretty face appeared, surrounded by snowflakes, the face of a cold and serious girl, with icy eyes and her hair pale braids. She seemed to be about twenty years old. What can a so-called powerful ice witch do that I can't do ?!

Bunny was smiling as if he had won a prize. I wouldn't give him the pleasure to see my surprise. " I don't believe it. " I claimed.

" That's not all " continued Tooth, who looked sorry for me. " New powers will grow soon into her body, and she could lose control if nobody helps her... "

" What ? " I screamed. " You want _me_ to help this impostor ?! "

" She doesn't look like a mean girl. " tried the fairy. " After all, you two have the same gifts, maybe you'll become friends... "

" Are you OUT of your MIND ?! " I yelped.

" Hey, calm down ! " said Bunny, surprinsingly. " She won't take your place, she'll just kick an evil butt for you ! You don't need to be so angry. "

" Ok, right, sorry... " I sighed, tired. The bunnymund was right, but I wasn't convinced about the skills of that lady. Now, I just wanted to go back to the mountains and fly and have fun, and forget this strange icy look. I felt mad at her, without knowing why. But I had to go to Arendelle to see what she was capable of to protect her people, and maybe the world. I did not accept the whole mission, just the first part : I wanted to see before believing.

" So, how do I call her ? "

North smiled at me. " I think Queen Elsa of Arendelle would be perfect ! "


	2. An incomprehensible pain (Elsa)

Since last year, many things had changed in my life. At first, my people had accepted and loved my powers, even though I had to stay calm to keep control. And, most important, my sister was getting married.

" Are you sure green's my color ? " asked Anna behind the curtain.

" Yes I am. " I answered. " Go ahead ! Show yourself. "

We were in her bedroom, trying to find the perfect dress for her honeymoon. Kristoff and Anna wanted to stay in the mountains for a while, and we were searching for a warm, cozy and pretty outfit. When Anna finally appeared, it was so perfect that I felt a little pain into my heart : we hadn't have enough time to know each other, and I regretted it every time I saw her, so beautiful, kind and sweet... I missed all her life.

It may seem strange, for two sisters, but the fact is that I had locked myself up in my bedroom for ten years, to protect the kingdom from my dangerous powers. I was born with the curse to control and create ice and snow. My parents were supposed to help me, but I refused, too afraid to hurt them, so...

" So what are you thinking about me ? " asked my little sister, afraid.

" You're perfect. "

Her dress was light green, with silver sleeves. Simple, but pretty. With a bun, she would look like a queen... I sighed.

" I'll miss you. " I said while clearing my throat. " I just can't believe I missed all your life. And I can't imagine that you were about to marry a total stranger last year ! "

Anna lauged. " Yeah ! I know ! Hans of the Southern Isles ! How can I forget ? Why didn't you freeze him ? "

" I was about to, but you punched him before I could do anything. "

She laughed less loudly. Prince Hans almost destroyed our lives, because he wanted the throne of Arendelle by marrying the princess and killing me. Fortunately, he didn't succeed and we were out of danger for good.

" Elsa, I won't go away forever. " Anna said, feeling that I was moping. " We'll see each other as often as we can. "

" But I'm a queen and you'll be a mother... "

" Hey ! Don't look too far ! I'm not gonna have children right after my marriage, and you can deal with your kingdom. Nothing will ever separate us, Elsa, I swear. "

At this moment, Kristoff came in, wearing a long orange coat. Anna immediatly collapsed of laughing and screaming : " You look like a carrot ! " I tried to be more polite, but I just couldn't hold myself back anymore ! Ah ah ah ah !

Kristoff looked upset. " Sven and Olaf like it ! " he protested.

" Well, your reindeer love carrots... " Anna began.

" ... And Olaf likes everything, so it's not difficult to please him. " I finished.

" I say you two have bad taste ! I refuse to be married to such an immature, pretentious little princess... "

As my future stepbrother walked away, I told Anna not to worry about her fiancé. " Oh ! I know ! " she answered with a smile. " He does that like a thousand times a day ! " Then, she ran after him to apologize... and to make fun of the situation a little more.

For my part, I left the bedroom and went to the art gallery. Anna told me that she used to spend time there when she was young. She was so bored that she talked to the pictures on the walls ! Funny and sad at the same time...

" It's silly. " I told myself. " How could I be so blind ? "

I approached the Jeanne d'Arc's portrait. She was looking far away, maybe toward her mission... or someone she loved.

" I feel you, Jeanne. " I sighed. My little sister was about to give herself a fresh start, without me. I didn't want to destroy Anna's happiness, but I was often afraid to be alone once again. Of course, I've always liked to do things all by myslef, to be independent ! However, I liked to say that Anna was my rock, because she was fearless and strong, unlike me. And what if I lost control again ? I almost killed my sister twice ! I could do it again, not on purpose... or maybe on purpose. Maybe I _was_ evil ? What a curse ! Who was I fooling ? I deserved to be lonely.

Suddenly, my heart squeezed into my chest and I felt my legs shaking. Lately, I got occasional headaches and some pain running through my blood. I didn't want to alarm anyone, but this strange disease began to terrify me. " Is my powers too strong for my body ? "

" What am I gonna do ? " I asked to the walls.

Abruptly, a scream tore the silence. A scream which scared the hell out of me.

" It's YOU ?! "


	3. The queen of ice (Jack Frost)

As I traveled toward Arendelle, I meditated about my anger. It was so childish and selfish ! A danger was coming and I could only think about the fact that I wasn't the only one to create ice ! I had to focus on my objectives : to see the queen, then train her to fight against the evil - if she was strong enough. Otherwise, I would handle it by myself.

" Anyway, she probably can't see me. " Rare were the people who believed in the Guardians. It took me decades to be seen by one child ! If she couldn't discern me, I would just run away and tell to North that I...

" Why do I want it so badly ? " I hoped Elsa of Arendelle was mean, weak and stupid, a queen with no ambition and not-so-strong gift. Why ? " Because you don't feel unique, anymore. " whispered a voice in my head. True. I wanted to be the only one. I didn't want any equal or rival, because it wasn't fun to compete... How ridiculous ! Millions of people were on the edge of darkness, I had no time to loose !

As I came by the castle of the queen, I saw a white flash through a window. Curious, I looked and saw a young woman, standing by a picture. She was gracious, with a thin waist and long platinum blonde hair. Suddenly, I knew who she was. I _remembered. _I rememberd _everything_ about her. I _knew _her...

" It's YOU ?! "

Shocked, I haven't noticed I went through the glass - After all, I can go wherever I want to. She jumped and did about-face. Even if she was afraid, she looked at me right in the eye, brave and fierce.

" Who are you ? " she yelled.

I had to look weird, because she frowned, confused. Also, maybe she had never seen someone flying ; I was so amazed that I didn't think to touch the ground.

I was impressed by her beauty, though. If I had to describe someone as winter, it would be her : she had a long white braid on her shoulder, a pale skin and pink cheeks. Something into her was kind of cold, noble. From where I stood, she looked tall - maybe she was wearing high heels. Also, her icy eyes gave me chills. They were so deep that I almost drowned. She was the queen of snow and ice, the majesty with a frozen heart. " She has changed... " I whisepered. I didn't know if I was still jealous or upset, but I sure wanted to be respectful. To fall on my knees, in front of Elsa of Arendelle.

" Who _are_ you ? " she repeated.

Before I could speak, she put her hands against her chest and began to breathe heavily. Was she hurt. I tried to approach her. Panicked, Elsa looked at me with fierce eyes and shouted : " Guards ! "

Two guards came immediatly in. " You Majesty, are you all right ? "

" There's a stranger ! Right here ! " the queen cried.

" What ? Where ? "

The men were watching everywhere. One of them looked through me, with the eyes of someone who never believed. I knew this look by heart : they don't even try to see. He probably thought that the blue sky tricked the queen. Elsa stared at me, puzzled.

" He's right here. Can't you see him ? " She pointed me.

" Hum... Your Majesty, maybe you're... tired. " suggested the first.

" The marriage stuff exhausted you for sure. " added the other.

" Are you saying I'm CRAZY ? " she screamed.

The guards stepped back, maybe afraid of her powers. She looked so supreme, so intense ! How could I doubt of her ? I badly wanted to see a fight, the iron against the cold ... But the soldiers ran away before Elsa could do anything.

" They can't... see you ? But _what_ are you ? Will you tell me ? Am I _really_ crazy ? " I saw pain and fear reflected into the icy lakes of her eyes.

" No, they can't see me, because they never believed in anything... out of common... " I started.

" You mean, like flying and be invisible ? " she grined.

" Or create ice and snow. " I continued.

The queen suddenly looked at me with distrust. " How do you... "

" You Majesty ! " said a servant while come in. " The trolls are coming ! "

She glanced at me for a second, and then left the room without even saying goodbye.

" Nice to see you again, too. " I whispered.


	4. Hopeless (Elsa)

Just my imagination.

This guy wasn't real. Just an aftermath of my troubled mind. I maybe needed a doctor...

I got in the ballroom, where the trolls had decided to stay. Anna welcomed me with a hug, then guided me to her future family. I remembered very well the trolls, who helped my sister when she was hurt by my magic. They also advised me when my powers began to be stronger. I greeted everyone, especially Pabbie, who could understand my magic better than I did. He took my hand and kissed it.

" You're shivering. " he said under his breathe.

" I must confess I'm not well... " I said on the same tone, released that someone shared my secret.

" I can say that you see through new eyes... " he said mysteriously.

Confused by his answer, I tried to question him, but he escaped from me with a kind smile. " I can't do anything, but you don't have to worry : you're stronger than you may think, your Majesty. "

Then, Kristoff, Anna and their stony friends decided to celebrate the future ceremony right now. Too tired, I couldn't hold them back. They started to make such a noise ! It was so loud, I missed my ice castle in the mountains. Sometimes, when my responsabilities exhausted me, I dreamt of my quiet, beautiful, perfect palace. I could create so much and I was stuck there ! What a shame !

" Stop being so negative ! " I told to myself. " It's not healthy, nor safe. I'm better than before. "

Bulder, Kristoff's adoptive mother, came by me and asked if I was okay. I responded coldly, then apologized. " I'm fine. "

" It's okay, dear. " she said, warm and familiar. " I'm sure you won't find any man better than my Kristoff... But, well, you still have a chance. "

" I... I wasn't thinking about this. And I don't think I have any chance. " I was a queen, I had no time to be a wife or a lover. Though, I could have a political marriage, in case Arendelle was in danger. Anyway, who would want the queen of ice ? It was hopeless.

I exprimed my thoughts to Bulda, who opposed ferociously. " No ! A political marriage isn't a real one ! You have to love and to want to protect him and to fight for... "

" Well, I'm a _queen_, my love is my _kingdom, _and I'll protect it and fight for it. " I answered as coldly as I could. " Good night. "

Without talking to anyone, I quit the ballroom and went to my bedroom. While walking, I noticed that my steps were made of yellowish ice. Great ! Above all, I lost control on my powers !

I was mad. The marriage, this strange guy, the trolls's visit, it was too much. My feelings were mixed into a storm burning in my chest. " Let it go. " I sang softly. " Let it go... "

My hands were shaking. I closed my fingers, then opened them. Blue snowflakes covered the floor, while purple ice froze the walls and the windows. I created a little horse ice and let it gallop on the floor. It ran around me a few minutes and melted into the rest of my creations. After, I shaped a light blue chandelier and lit it with white flames. A giant snowflake adorned my door. I was free. I was good. I was finally alone...

" Well, that's great. " a voice claimed.

Okay, almost alone. I looked to the ceiling. This guy, again ! With his damned silvered hair, his pure blue eyes and his staff. He looked at me upside down, like a bat hiding in the drak, though he was a little bit flashy with his brown pants, his royal sweat-shirt and his pale skin. How did he dare get into my bedroom ?

" You... "

I threw him stalagmites. He was now prisoner of my ice, hanging on the wall, which meant he was real. Anyway, made of flesh and bones. It scared me. Was he a kind of stalker ? I asked myself if he wanted to spread a rumor that I was a monster, an anomaly. My rage increased.

" I'll ask once again : _who_ are you ? "

The stranger didn't seem impressed. He slowly moved his hand. Suddenly, my stalagmites fell and turned into snowballs. His feet touched the ground before I could notice what happened. While he was approaching me, I prepared myself to fight. But the guy wasn't agressive when he finally introduced himself.

" The name's Jack Frost. "


	5. Can't you believe ? (Jack Frost)

I was amazed. I couldn't forget the horse running through the ice rink, the chandelier, the blue snowflakes... And the song. " Let it go. " I liked the way she sang it, as if it was a way to unleash her spirit. Of course, I could do all of this with my staff - even sing ! But I've never seen the magic, the _real_ magic, into a human body. It was scary, dangerous, but voiceless. I was really ashamed of my prejudices and my jealousy.

Close up view, Elsa was even more beautiful, noble and incredible. It was kind of unfair : it took me years to control my powers, and she just had to snap her fingers ! Oh, it didn't matter : I liked it. I liked her...

" I'll ask once again : who are you ? "

Fire danced in her eyes. My jaw dropped. I couldn't say my name, even if I wanted to. What was going on ? I discretly cleared my throat. Finally, a squeaky sound escaped from my mouth :

" The name's Jack Frost. "

" Jack Frost ? You mean... the Winter spirit ? " She stepped back, surprised.

" Himself. "

She frowned an eyebrow, unconvinced : " If it's a joke, sir... "

" It's not. I am who I am. You saw the ice turned into snow... "

I didn't know how to make her believe in me. Okay, she could see me, it was a good start. But I _really_ wanted to win over this stubborn mind ! My head felt dizzy, electricity danced into my heart. " Please, remember. " I wanted to beg. She _had to _remind her childhood... Wait, what was going on ? I had to worry about the world, not my wishes !

" Look, we don't have much time. Your Majesty, do you know the Guardians ? Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy ? "

" Legends. " She was still frowning.

" Yeah, well, they need your help. "

" Don't you think I'm too old for this kind of game ? I have no time... "

" Me neither ! Hey, you're the queen of ice and snow and everything and you don't believe in what I'm talking about ? " I was a little bit upset. " It's not a game. You have to protect your kingdom, maybe the world... "

" I believe in what I see and feel. " she cut angrily. " Now, let me be, I need some rest. "

I stepped back, desperate. I had to obey, but something was telling me to stay. I was disappointed, angry, because she didn't remember anything ! She decided to be blind, then it was so important to open her eyes !

" Why do _you_ have a such great power ? " I shouted, exasperated. " It's supposed to be _me_ to watch over the people _you_ decide to abandon ! But I'm _not_ strong enough for the entire world ! I _need_ your strength. "

" Enough ! " Elsa cried. " My powers are dangerous. I almost killed someone twice. What if I believe you and if I lose control ? Do you know what will happen ? No, but I do. I froze the entire kingdom last year. I hurt people. It's like to awake a volcano. So, I'm really glad to see you're not calling me a monster, but please, go away. I don't want to kill anyone today. "

" Dangerous ? And what was that ? The horse, the chandelier ? "

" It was the beauty of ice and snow. Little things. Nothing important. Just to keep control. PLEASE, DON'T APPROACH ME ! " She suddenly yelled.

I didn't notice I came closer to her. I couldn't help myself : more I looked at her, more I could remember the exact memory of who she was. Who we were to each other, a long time ago. I felt affected.

" But you can see me, can't you ? " I whispered, in a trance.

" Yes. I don't know why, but yes. I can see you. " She articulated slowly, as if I was crazy or dangerous, then she pretended to be a peril ! Although, her hands were ready to fight. She couldn't breathe easily, apparently.

" Please, don't be afraid of me. " I made one more step.

" DON'T ! "

" Elsa, I'm your... "

Before I could finish my sentence, she cried with pain and collapsed on the floor.


	6. Moonlight (Elsa)

_I've always loved to see the moon. Especially the full moon. When I was young, I used to talk to it, like a friend._

_In my dream, it's big. A huge silver circle. I'm floating between heaven and earth. Under me, a woman is calling my name. I don't recognize her, because there's fog everywhere. I don't recognize her. " Anna ? "_

_Above me, someone is flying. He beckons me to join him. He looks so free and happy that I want to go next to him, but then, I realize that it's Jack Frost. " No, I don't want to be like him. " I want to get down, to the woman. Unfortunately, I can't move. I'm stuck here. Why ?_

_Frost is next to me, now. " If you can see me, you believe in me. Can't you remember ? " he saies. " Look, the moon is falling ! "_

_I don't know exactly why he's telling me this, but I have to consider he's right. " Why there's no dawn, then ? "_

_Because the moon must not fall._

_" I have to fix this ! " I scream. I tend my hands instinctively. " MOON... "_

" ... LIGHT ! "

I was in my bed. Outside, the sun shone. There was no moon, no woman, no danger... But there was Jack Frost, sitting by my window !

" Are you okay ? "

" Oh, please, leave me alone ! " I begged.

" What was that scream ? You scared the hell out of me ! "

" Great ! Now, leave. " I returned under my cover, back to him.

" Hunh... Elsa ? " His voice seemed a little bit anxious.

" It's _Your Majesty _"

" Look at this. "

I sat on my bed and saw... all my things floating into a silver light. My wardrobe, my commode, my dressing table... " What the... "

Jack seemed to understand. " I think I've got an idea on what's going on. " he said, victorious.

" A nightmare ? " I suggested.

" Oh ! no, nigtmares are worst ! Look, I received a letter from North - Santa Claus, if you prefer - and it saies we have more informations about the danger I told you about yesterday. "

" Yesterday ? " I shivered. " Oh ! I have such a schedule today... "

I was about to get up, but Jack grabbed my arm and sit me down. " Don't move, please. " he supplied.

It was the first time we touched. It felt both strange and normal, as if we've always done it by the past... Even if we just met the day before. I was puzzled and wanted quick explanations. Even though I had to go, I decided to listen to him. Maybe not _believe_ him, but I decided to try.

" Our enemy's name is Aqua Rain. She has power on water and tidal waves. " he explained. " She seems to want to revenge, I don't know why... Also, she has a kind of link with the sky : her feelings depend on the pases of the moon, and her power depends on her feelings. Only you can overcome her, because you control ice, snow and now, the moonlight. "

" Ok, well, it's logical, even though I don't understand _why _now and _why _you're concerned. "

" Hmmm... I think I have to train you. " Jack smiled toward my wardrobe still prisoner of the silver light. " Let's give it a try : Imagine the light is ice. How do you take it off ? "

I had to think about it. Usually, when I was practicing magic in a calm place, with a lovely mind, I automatically had control. I tried something with my hands, imagined it get down on the floor and stop shining, but my cabinet flew accross the room.

" Oops. " laughed Frost. " We've got a long way to go ! Are you ready, Your Majesty of Ice ? "

It was the first time I heard his laughter. It felt strange : he was the first who had fun about my curse. Usually, people were running away or, in the case of Anna, smiling and playing. But joking ? I smiled and dared giggle. He looked at me with a funny face.

" I'm glad to see your smile again. " he said, dreamly.

I smiled. " I'm thirsty. Do you want hot chocolate ? "

" Yeah, of course. But right after, we are down to work ! "

I came out of the bedroom to call a maid. I remember to think that, even if Jack Frost was probably a fruit of my imagination, it was good not to be alone anymore...


	7. Hot chocolate (Anna)

My marriage was in two weeks. My marriage was in TWO weeks ! I just couldn't wait to tell Elsa. I've already said it to all the domestics, to the trolls, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff and my horse. Elsa wasn't awake yet, I hoped she wasn't sick, she didn't look well the night before...

" Anna, slow down. " asked Kristoff, my fiancé. " Your sister's gonna be all right. "

" No, she won't ! She said yesterday that she'll miss me and oh ! I'm such a baaad sister ! "

" Hey ! Didn't you risk your life with a total stranger, last year, to bring her back ? Didn't you sacrifice yourself to prevent her death ? I don't think you're a bad sister at all ! "

I smiled. " Yeah, and now I'm gonna marry the total stranger ! Did I tell you it was in two weeks ? "

" Yeah, three times. " Kristoff sighed.

Suddenly, I heard Elsa's voice. I rushed to her bedroom : in the corridor, she was asking for two cups of hot chocolate to a maid.

I screamed : " I'll do it ! I'll do it ! Hey, Elsa, my marriage is in two weeks ! "

" Anna, a princess doesn't run, doesn't cook and doesn't scream... " She began coldly before laughing. Then, she put her hand on her mouth, as if it was forbidden to express her joy.

" What's this ? What's funny ? " I asked, confused.

" Nothing. I'll wait for you. Bring the hot chocolate. " She said before slamming the door, which reminded me bad memories. However, I recovered my joy, because it doesn't happen twice that your marriage is in two weeks !

I went to the royal kitchen and prepared two cups. Of course, I dropped almost all the milk on the floor and put too much sugar, but it was, well, lovely...

" Oh ! Great ! Cocoa ! " chanted Olaf's voice.

" It's for Elsa. "

" Does Elsa have a guest ? "

" No, why ? "

" May I have the second cup, then ? Please ? " the snowman begged.

" May... Maybe she's thirsty. "

" What's happening ? Is Elsa awake ? " asked Kristoff while come in. " Hey ! Hot chocolate ! "

" Both are for Elsa. "

" Does she have a guest ? "

" I don't know ! "

They were coming on my nerves. The queen had the right to ask two cups if she wanted to, no ? Althought she acted strangely, I had to mind my own buisness. "

" See you, guys. "

While walking toward her room, I hoped secretely that she really had a guest. I wished my sister would find happiness soon ! I knew she didn't completely accept my wedding because I would be far away from her, but I was sure to always be next to her. " Well, if she had a lover, it can be great too. I mean, I want to be with Kristoff, sometimes... " I muttered.

Elsa was waiting for me in front of her bedroom. As if she was hiding something...

" Elsa ! Here's your hot chocolate ! "

" Thanks, Anna. "

She wasn't smiling. She looked concentrated, almost stressful. " I... I maybe won't see you for dinner. " she said.

" It's okay, we'll see each other tonight. "

" Nor tonight. I'm sorry, I have a lot to do... "

" Hey, what's the big deal ? " I asked, confused and disappointed. " You can take a break, no ? "

" No, sorry. "

" May I come in ? Do you need to talk ? You're looking weird... "

But she had already shut the door.


	8. Useless (Jack Frost)

**/!\ Don't hesitate to review... To see what you're thinking about my first fanfiction 8D /!\**

Elsa came in with the hot chocolate. I've heard the discussion between her and her sister and felt sorry for them : I stole time from them, then they had so little... However, we didn't have time to care !

" The next new moon is in two weeks. According to the letter, Aqua Rain is the weakest at each new moon. We don't know when she'll attack, so be prepared to miss a part of the wedding. "

She looked at me, a little bit sad. She gave me my cup and sat down.

" Okay. _Maybe_ I believe you. " She sighed. " _Maybe_ I'm conscious that I have a new power and something is about to change. Also, I _maybe_ believe that Guardians exist. But this Aqua Rain... I'm not sure. It's _maybe_ too much for me. "

" There's a lot of _maybe_... "

" Whatever, why can't _you _fight ? "

" Because you're thousand times stronger than I am. " I meant it. For sure, I was the Winter spirit, an immortal Guardian, but I saw my job as a pleasure. Elsa was a fighter, someone who struggled her feelings and protected everyone. A soldier would never use a sword as a child uses it...

" Come on, Elsa. Try it. And it doesn't matter if you fail : it's better than giving up. "

She focused for a second, then tended her hands and shouted : " Moonlight ! " A pillow flew across me. Before I could avoid, it hit me.

" Hey ! "

" That wasn't nice to wince behind Anna while I was talking to her ! "

" You seemed so serious, I wanted to cheer you up. "

" You don't need to wince for that. "

I rose my eyebrows. Why did she mean ? Was I make her happy naturally ? Her cheeks suddenly blushed.

" It's not what I meant. Whatever. Teach me how to control... this. "

I raised my shoulders. " I don't have any power like this, but I'll do my best. After all, I'm your... " I interrupted. It was too early.

" You're my what ? " she insisted. She frowned an eyebrow, which I found intimidating.

" Hum, nothing. Your teacher. "

She rolled her eyes. " If you say so... "

We continued to practice until the sunset. As Elsa tried to control it, I noticed that the moonlight could not only catch things, but also burn - we experienced it with the cover, which burnt almost instantly. But it wasn't like fire, most like a laser. I still didn't know how the queen could use it against water.

However, Elsa refused to take a break : she worked with all her heart to master her new power. She was so disciplined, I wondered why the Man in the Moon wanted me to watch her ! She made little progress - the pillow could go wherever she wanted, until one meter above her head - but was still afraid to hurt anyone. To test her, I made snowballs and threw them toward her. The queen caught almost everything and melt a lot of snow. " It's so weird, I feel like I can't do ice anymore. " she said. It wasn't true : when we started a battle of snowballs, she won hands down ! This was the only moment when we really had fun. Each minute of this event, I wondered if I had to tell her about her past... It was a real torture. The worst was to keep quiet, not to break the trust we had built. I didn't say anuthing. I felt useless. The queen of Arendelle was strong, confident and could master everything. Why did I stay there ?

Later that night, I went outside to report the news to the Guardians. Halfway, I met Tooth Fairy.

" Jack ! "

" Hey ! What's up ? " I greeted her. I was still ashamed of the moment when I lost my temper, so I tried to be as kind as possible with her. Even if Tooth wasn't rancorous, I wanted to apologize until I forgave myself.

" Aqua Rain's a real mystery. We don't know who she is, what she looks like. We can say that she'll be to Arendelle in a week or so. "

" A week ? " I gasped.

" We thought two, because of the new moon, but I don't think she's silly : Aqua knows that she's weak at this time of the month. We underestimated her for sure. "

" But... There's gonna be a marriage in two weeks ! What if Arendelle is destroyed ? What if someone is killed ? "

" Well, Elsa won't getting married, that's all... "

" What ? Elsa doesn't have a fiancé ! " I screamed, before calm me down. " It's her sister. "

Everytime someone else was talkin about Elsa, I felt... intense. As if I couldn't touch something too fragile for my force. Yesterday, it was Bunny, who brang me North's letter. He told me she looked pretty, and I ordered him to go away. " Hey ! Don't be possessive ! " he muttered. Me ? Possessive ? But what on earth was going on ?! Why did I have to lose my temper ?!

" Jack ! Have you heard me ? " Tooth shouted coldly. " Elsa has to protect her kingdom. You have to tell her, okay ? "

Why did I have to lose my temper ? Since yesterday, I felt something explosing into my chest once the queen was in sight. I was out of control, easily upset, once I was far from her. Maybe it was the air, or the temperature. I didn't like Arendelle. I couldn't get used to my strange feelings, nor my memories.

" Tooth, what's the use ? Elsa's doing fine whitout me. The Man in the Moon was wrong : she doesn't need a leader. I gotta go. " I turned away before she stopped me.

" Wait ! What about Aqua Rain ? What about the safety of Arendelle ? And the queen ? "

" You can tell her. She's able to see the Guardians. She's capable of anything. "

" No, she's not ! She just can see you ! "

" Why ? " I whispered, tired to think about her.

" Because you're _her_ Guardian. " Tooth smiled.


	9. A snowman (Elsa)

_When I was young, before my accident with Anna, I used to do nightmares. I woke up at night and wasn't able to fall asleep again. Then, I went in the ballroom and made snowballs until the break of dawn. Moreover, it's how Anna discovered my magic. Before, I was all alone. Since this night, when a guy with silver hair went through the window. I greeted him, naturally, as if it was perfectly normal to meet a stranger late at night. I didn't even think it was a robber. I trusted him._

_" Hey, may I help you ? " he answered._

_His voice was so pleasant to hear after my loneliness that I shivered._

_" I want to build a snowman. " I said._

_" Well ! We can do this together. "_

_That's what we did. I made an amount of snow by my side, he made one with his staff, and we built a snowman. The guy added two branches for the arms and I put rocks for the eyes, the smile and the belly. When our creation was done, my new friend said : " It needs a name. What about Simon ? "_

_" No, I don't like it. " I frowned._

_" What would you prefer, princess ? "_

_" Olaf, maybe ? "_

_" Olaf sounds great ! "_

_He crouched behind our creation and spoke to me with a joyful voice : " Hi, Elsa, I'm Olaf. Do you want to be my friend ? "_

_" Of course ! " I wasn't thinking about being friend with snow, but I wanted for sure to stay with this man forever. Maybe I was a little bit in love with him, which was silly, because I've just met him ! However, when the sun rose, he told me he had to go away. I was sad, I wanted him to stay, but it was impossible. I asked : " Will you come back ? "_

_ The guy didn't seem to know how to respond : " I... I don't know. " I stupidly started to cry. " Oh no, please, don't cry, princess ! Look, I'll make you a promise : I swear, everytime you'll look at the moon, I'll think of you. This way, I will be by your side forever and ever. As _your_ guardian and as a friend. Maybe one day, we'll be mean to see each other again. Okay ? "_

_" Okay. " I sighed._

_He kissed me on the forehead and flew away. I never saw him again. Until then._

Until then.

When I woke up this morning, I remembered everything. Absolutely everything. How his eyes shone in the dark, how creepy was our snowman - the first Olaf. My heart was full of joy : Jack and I were meant to see each other again ! I've forgotten everything because of all the events, because of all the pain, that I forgot my first love. The really first who knew about my powers and wasn't scared.

" Jack ! Jack Frost ! "

I watched around my bedroom. He wasn't at the window. He wasn't overhead. Where was he ? Where was _my _Guardian ?

Nowhere.

" Jack ? "

I extirpated myself of my bed. Under my bare foot, ice was standing. Everywhere on the floor, words. Words made of ice.

_My dear princess,_

_I guess you didn't recognize me the way I recognized you. It doesn't matter. I'm proud of you. You can control the moonlight so easily even thought I don't know what it is for. I wonder why the Guardians sent me there. I feel sick in Arendelle I'm sorry. Anyway, I have to go and to tell you that Aqua Rain will be here in one week or so. Good luck. And do not forget that I've_

The rest of the strange letter was melting. " No ! No ! No ! " I supplied. " Please, don't ! " I tried to remodel the water, but the floor went totally frozen. I've lost Jack's message.

I've lost him. Forever and ever.


	10. One week later (Jack Frost)

I've left Arendelle for almost a week and I still didn't enjoy my decision. Even though I was free to go wherever I wanted, my heart wished to be next to Elsa. And I can't say that Tooth helped me to forget.

" She _needs_ you, idiot ! Why are you so stubborn ?! Why did you quit your mission ? You were supposed to _help_ her ! You're not a good Guardian, Jack ! "

" Let me be ! " I shouted. " She was perfectly fine without me, I was useless. Also, she didn't want me to stay there, it was obvious. If only she had remembered who I was... But it doesn't matter, now... "

Actually, yes, it mattered. It mattered _a lot. _It was my best time ever, playing in the snow with a lonely princess who could understand me. I was bewitched by her powers, how it was simple to just make snow with her hands. I wished I could do it, too. Be independent. I fell in love with her beautiful and arrogant eyes, her pretty little face... Of course, she had changed, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was more mature, but it fit her perfectly. I didn't mind her cold manners neither, because she was so...

" No ! Don't think about Elsa or Arendelle ! " I thought out loud. " Think about... a mountain. A high mountain, with ice and snow... No ! Chocolate sounds good. Hey, North, do we have chocolate ? "

" Only hot chocolate, does it bother you ? "

" YES IT DOES ! Sorry... I mean, I don't want chocolate anymore, thanks. " It was hopeless. I couldn't get her out of my head. I had to go far away from everything related to cold. Ironic, for the Winter Spirit, I know, but this story was driving me crazy.

" I'm gonna travel for a while, I think. " I said to Sand.

A question mark appeared above his head.

" Why ? Because I need vacation ! "

The Elsa's portrait replaced the question mark. I blushed.

" No, it's not because of the queen. "

Sand winced.

" Okay, a little bit. Stop looking at me like this, Sand. "

" What's going on, you two ? " Bunny asked. He came next to us. The sandman pointed me and draw a heart.

" Mind your buisness, Bunny. Sand, I don't have a crush on Elsa, okay ? "

Both frowned, which reminded me how she was looking at me sometimes. " STOP THAT ! "

This story was coming on my nerves. I ran away before hurting anyone. I saw flashes of Elsa dancing in my mind. I imagined her coming closer and closer, until our lips touched. But it would never happen. She didn't need me. She never did. I looked to the sky and saw a pale moon. I wanted to hit it, if only it was near me. " Hey ! " I cried. " Can't you tell me _why_ you sent me there ? What's the use to _torture_ me ? What did I ever do to you ?! "

The moon didn't answer. It never did anyway. But someone else did. North.

" Jack ! " he yelled from the balcony. " Come back ! Arendelle is in danger ! "

I froze. I had to go back. I had to go see if Elsa was all right. I had to... Wait a minute, _she didn't need me !_

" I don't care ! "

" Yes, you do ! Come quick, idiot, or you _won't _have gifts for Christmas ! "

" I'm not a child, North ! " 

" You stubborn ! "

I wasn't going to listen to him one more second : I had to go far, far away. Maybe in the Carribean. It sounded good.

Abruptly, my staff started to shine. I've never see it before : it was shaking and tried to free itself from my grip. I tried to leave it, but my fingers were stuck to the wood. What was going on ?

" North ? Are you responsible of _this_ ? "

But North wasn't there anymore. I was all alone, by myself, between heaven and earth, with the moon above me and empty space under me. A scream rang through my bones, as a cry for help. I knew where to go. There was a better place than the Carribean. I let the staff guide me, while thinking that love was nevertheless a dangerous disavantage...


	11. Lua (Anna & Elsa)

**/!\ I remind you that I don't own the characters. I've just invented one, Aqua Rain. Also, you can comment my story, I would be really grateful if you would let me know that you like it (or not... In that case, stay polite, please.) /!\**

**_One day ago_**

_Anna_

My marriage was in ONE week ! I just couldn't believe it ! I was so excited, I couldn't hold myself back. My happiness hadn't any shadow ! Well, there was still a downside : Elsa didn't want to come out of her bedroom. Maybe she was depressed about my honeymoon ? Or it was something else... All the trolls agreed with that last hypothesis, but I wasn't sure... I know, they are experts of love, but even experts can do mistakes, no ?

" I never saw any man with her. Or close to her. Anyway, not this week. " I opposed.

" Maybe it was an epistolary relationship ? " suggested Kristoff.

" And what about the hot chocolate ? I love hot chocolate ! " added Olaf.

" Mmmrrh. " groaned Sven.

" What did he say ? " I asked.

" An imaginary boyfriend. " Kristoff translated.

" Are you saying my sister is CRAZY ?! And what is your reindeer doing in the ballroom ? "

" I'll get him out, sorry. I thought he might want to see the decoration... "

A servant came in at this moment : " Princess Anna, someone is in front of the gates and is asking to tribute Your Majesty. "

" Why don't you warn the queen ? "

" I did, but she doesn't want to get of her bedroom. "

I sighed. What on earth was the problem with her ?!

" I'll deal with her. Wait for me ! Introduce our visitor in the throne room, please. "

" As you wish, your Highness. "

I rushed toward Elsa's bedroom, more concerned than angry. Why didn't she want to tell me ? While I approached her bedchamber, bad memories ran through my mind. Close doors. Our story was made of doors shut in my face. " Elsa ? " Toc toc toc-toc toc.

_Elsa_

What a joke ! Maybe Jack Frost wasn't an imaginary friend, but he was for sure a coward, a liar and the worst teacher ever !

The day after he left, I tried to focus and to use the moonlight. It became out of control ! I couldn't put my pillows or my wardrobe down anymore, and I had to freeze everything I touched to keep control. Everytime, I was afraid to put an eternel winter on Anredelle again, so I stopped to practice my magic. Anyway, my powers were asleep deep into my heart. I didn't want to feel anymore, it was too painful ! Joy had deserted my soul. I wanted to forget Jack once again and be with him one minute later. Confused, I slept on the floor most of the time and drank hot chocolate. A week or a year must have flow, I didn't care. Sometimes, late at night, I cried while saying to myself : " Stop bawling ! The past is in the past. You barely knew this guy. It's not because you shared two moments together that you became lovers ! It was idle words, it didn't matter. Hush now ! You never fell in love with him anyway ! "

I was never capable to convince myself.

" Elsa ? " Toc toc toc-toc toc. It was Anna.

" Go away, Anna ! "

" You have to do your job as a queen ! You won't stay in there forever, don't you ? "

" Why not ? "

" Because the people of Arendelle need you, idiot ! Someone is knocking at our gates to tribute you. I think he or she is from another kingdom... "

From another kingdom ? My heart trembled with hope. Jack ? " Did you see him or her ? "

" Not yet. Will you go out ? "

" Yes. No. I don't know. Give me a minute. "

I rose almost immediatly and came out. Maybe... Maybe he came back. Maybe we would explain to each other. Maybe there was no danger and... " Yeah, there's a lot of maybe... " I told to myself.

" You're finally here ! Ouch, look at you ! Have you slept all this time ? " Anna said merrily.

" Yes, but I'm awake, now. Let's go ! " I almost ran toward the throne room, but when I got in, I didn't see a guy with silvered hair.

Just a woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes.

_Anna_

Elsa was really bizarre : she seemed so excited and then looked so disappointed. I was about to scream : " What's wrong with you, for God's sake ?! " But then, I saw the most beautiful woman on earth ! Well, after my sister and I... She had wonderful and deep blue eyes and long black curls falling on her waist. She was wearing a magohany cape and a red dress, with a basket in her hands. Elsa coldly greet her : " Are you Red Riding Hood ? "

The stranger giggled. " No, Your Majesty. My name is Lua. I come from the kingdom on the other side of the Fjord. "

" There's no kingdom there. "

" I'm sorry, queen Elsa of Arendelle, but there _is_ a kingdom. "

I felt a tense atmosphere, so I decided to take the lead.

" Lua, I'm glad for you, but why did you come here ? "

" I'm the princess of my kingdom, Anna - May I call you Anna ? (I nodded) Great ! I heard about your marriage and I know a lovely place where you can celebrate your honeymoon. "

" My sister doesn't want you advice. By the way, you have no right to advisor us, it's the job of our servants... " began Elsa.

" Elsa, please ! "

" Enough, Anna. I must add that I don't believe you're a princess, Lua. Now, may I excuse... "

Elsa went away without any reverence. I said to our visitor that she was maybe sick, so...

" Never mind. If you need a map to visit the place... "

She extirpated a map from her basket and opened it. She pointed a place behind the mountains, near the place where Elsa had built her ice castle, last year.

" What's great ? I don't remember anything beautiful at this place... " I said, suspicious.

" A lake ! A beautiful, marvelous lake, with falls and cherry trees... "

Cherry trees ? I've always loved cherries ! Well, not as much as chocolate, but I like cherries. Oh, maybe Kristoff would agree if we travel there. I wanted to visit it !

" Oh, I wished I could go right now ! "

" Well, what are you waiting for ? "

I sighed. I worried about Elsa. I couldn't understand why she was so happy and so sad at the same time. As if she was expecting something. " I'm anxious about the queen. I really hope she's not sick. "

" Don't worry. I'll watch her. If you do quick, you can make the round trip before the sunset. I have a great cure against broken hearts ! " she blinked an eye.

" Oh Gosh, you also think that she's in love ? I swear, I've never seen a guy make a pass at her ! "

" Never mind. Go ahead ! "

I ran to the ballroom, where Kristoff, the trolls and Olaf were arguing, and everybody agreed to go see that famous cherry trees. I asked the squires to bring me my horse as quick as possible. Before we go, I went to see Elsa. " Elsa ? " Toc toc toc-toc toc.

" What ? "

" Listen, Lua has showed me the great place for our honeymoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come. "

" No, thanks. "

" Okay, great. So, Lua is gonna stay with you for a while. I'll be back before the sunset. "

" Lua is _what _?! We're the middle of the afternoon, are you seriously thinking to come back before the night ? "

" Don't worry, I'll be with the trolls, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven ! "

I didn't hear any opposition, so I walked away. I met Lua on my way.

" Don't worry, she's maybe cold at first sight, but she'll be fine. " I said.

" I have no doubt of it. Have a nice trip ! " chanted Lua's voice while I was going to the stables.

When we were far away from Arendelle, I looked down to the castle. A bad feeling was torning my chest, but I decided to ignore it. Kristoff was waiting for me and he was looking forward this unexpected trip. After all, Elsa was able to defend herself...


	12. Revenge (Elsa)

How could I believe this visitor was Jack Frost ? I've made a fool of myself ! And now, Anna was gone, and I was all alone with the freak who knew better where to celebrate honeymoons !

I spent two hours moping and tossing in my bed, wondering what I could do to forget my Guardian. For God's sake, I couldn't imagine my life without him while I didn't remember him three days ago ! " Come on ! Shake it off ! "

When the sun went down, Lua came knock on my door. " Your Majesty, are you all right ? "

" I don't want to be disturb. "

" The cook made you cocoa and chocolate cupcakes. "

" I'm not hungry. "

In fact, I was starved, but I didn't want her to follow me around like a lapdog. I waited ten more minutes before go out for a light supper.

" Your Majesty... "

I blenched. I didn't hear Lua while she was approaching me.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. "

I wanted to eat, but she had cut my appetite with her cheesy voice.

" I'm not scared. I... I just want to go outside. Take fresh air. I'm worried, they don't come back. " I muttered.

" Oh ! You don't have to worry, the mountains are safe... "

" I know they're safe. "

In fact, she didn't need to be so smooth, she pissed me off natural. This girl looked too much like a princess from fairy tales : beautiful, kind, pure, perfect. Fake. I was leery.

" I'm going outside for a walk. " I repeated. My mind really needed to be cleaned, I've stayed too long inside the castle.

" May I come with you ? "

" No. Sorry, I need to be alone. "

She grabbed my arm, which reminded me too much how Jack had took my elbow. Though, I didn't protest, lost in my nice memory. Lua woke me up.

" I'm sure you need company. No doubt, we have a lot in common. "

" I can't swear it. " I said under my breathe.

We walked through the garden and then went to a river, near the mountain. Lua sat down and I joined her unwilingly. Even if her presence was invasive, she was nevertheless a quiet companion. Surprisingly, I started the conversation.

" So... Who's the king of your kingdom ? Perhaps we can arrange a trade... "

" I'm not sure about that. We are very undependent. " As if we weren't ! She was coming on my nerves, with her pretentious little face !

" So why did you come ? I doubt that it was just for travel pleasure... "

" In fact, I want revenge for myself. "

I was all ears, althought I was still mistrustful. Lua took a deep breathe and began her story :

" Ten years ago, my fiancé came by Arendelle and was arrested by your guards. They thought he was a thief, a criminal. My betrothed ! He was the most honest person in the world ! "

" Sometimes, the people you love the most... "

" He was _innocent_. " she cut with anger. " The king knew it, and my dear love was released. But someone killed him and the king did _nothing_ about it ! "

I remembered a similar story. My father used to tell me his mistakes, so I wouldn't do the same. I heard that this guy was killed outside the borders of our kingdom. Nobody could do anything about it, it was just faith ! We did not know the killer, nor if he was one of our people ! I was about to explain this to Lua, but she shouted : " It doesn't matter now, because I killed the king and the queen ! "

" I beg your pardon ? "

" I made a huge storm and they died in a wreckship. "

" Lua... " I whispered, in shock. I didn't know if she was crazy or serious.

" That's not all : one year ago, _someone_ froze the entire kingdom. My family died cold, but I survived because... "

She tended her hand toward the river. A water globe curled up in her palms. All of sudden, her hair colour changed - it became blonde with light blue strands. Before I could defend myself, I was prisoner of a giant sphere.

" Because I'm a water witch. "

" Lua... "

" The name is Aqua Rain, actually. "

She gave me an evil smile. Aqua Rain ! So Jack Frost and the Guardians were right... What didn't I warn my sister ?! I was by myself, we were far away from anything, I couldn't cry for help. Anyway, my enemy would probably do something to silence me.

I felt something wet on my waist. Water. I was surronded by water. Even if I used my powers, I would be frozen into the globe, and I couldn't control the moonlight anymore. It was hopeless. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything.

" Prepare to die, queen of ice ! Your dynasty is cursed. I will serve everybody to get rid of you. "

" What about Anna ? "

" Be calm, she won't suffer too much... Well, if she won't dare to fight. "

_Oh no ! Please, someone, help me ! I don't want to be responsible of this ! I don't want Arendelle to fall ! Anna, Kristoff, Sven... Pabbie..._

" JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !


	13. Together (Jack Frost)

_My dear princess,_

_I guess you didn't recognize me the way I recognized you. It doesn't matter. I'm proud of you. You can control the moonlight so easily even thought I don't know what it is for. I wonder why the Guardians sent me there. I feel sick in Arendelle I'm sorry. Anyway, I have to go and to tell you that Aqua Rain will be here in one week or so. Good luck. And do not forget that I've always loved you._

_Jack Frost, your Guardian forever and ever._

I knew I was approaching Arendelle when my staff began to vibrate. I've did this trip many times before !

The first was organised by faith : i was flying by the castle and just saw the most beautiful little princess on earth. The second was when the king and the queen died : I thought she was gone or something. Maybe I thought she died too, because I only saw her sister at the burial. I decided to completely forget about my princess. Not to suffer. After all, I had million of children to take care of, I had no time to lose... I didn't even recognize her when I saw her face made of sand. But when she was standing, flesh and bones, in front of me, I knew how much I missed her. How much I cared about her, in a corner of my mind. I couldn't forget. I was deeply in love with her.

Yeah, that's silly and cheesy. But it's true.

Most of all, she didn't remember me and it was killing me.

So why did my staff react so strangely ?

" JAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! " I heard.

The scream swirled through my bones. Where did it come from ? Was it my imagination ?

" JACK ! "

It was Elsa's voice. She seemed in distress. But why did the queen need my help ? She was fine, all alone ! She _wanted_ to be alone. How many times did she tell me to go away ?

The scream was now a whisper and my staff didn't want to let it go. I had no choice but to follow. Suddenly, we got faster. The emergency made me panick : Elsa was in great danger. Probably dead...

NO !

She couldn't be dead. I would have feel it.

" ELSAAAAAAAA ! "

I left the castle behind me and went toward the mountains. I saw her : she was prisoner of a globe full of water. She was floating, almost drowned. Of course, she couldn't use her powers, because they would freeze her too, if she lost control ! What a cruel and uncertain way to die ! Near the magic cell, a woman with blonde and light blue hair was talking to her. It must be Aqua Rain.

" Elsa ! " I called.

She saw me. Her eyes shone and she opened her arms. Without thinking about it, I rushed toward her. I went through the air and water and hug her with all my strength. My staff created a frozen bubble around us. It was cold, but we could breathe more easily. We were safe, but I didn't want to let her go.

" Where did you go ? Why ? " she whisepered.

" I thought you didn't need me. You didn't like me. "

" But I _needed_ you. All this time, I badly needed you ! "

A sparkle of hope lit my heart. " Do you remember ? "

" Yes, I do. " she smiled.

" What are we gonna do ? Why don't you use the moonlight ? "

" I can't use it anymore... "

As she said that, a light escaped from her fingers. Our hands touched. I felt a warm energy flowing through my veins.

" What did you say ? "

" I can't understand... I'm afraid to... To lose control... Jack, help me ! Stay with me ! Please ! " Her eyes were full of fear.

" I'll stay, princess. "

" Hey, Your Majesty ! What's this around you ? " asked Aqua Rain. She tried to thaw it, but I reinforced it. If she dared to touch one of her hair...

" She can't see me. It's time to use the moonlight. "

Elsa joined her hands, then tended it toward Aqua : " MOONLIGHT ! "

A weak white sparkle flew around us before disappeared. " What's going on ?! "

" Try again. I can stay like that as long as you need... "

Suddenly, the water sphere exploded. Aqua Rain ran toward Elsa and extended arms above her head. A huge reptile of water tighten her hands in its rings before jump on the queen.

" ELSA ! " I screamed.

I tried to freeze the snake, but I couldn't touch it with my ice. Elsa closed her fingers and tried also to use her powers, in vain : it was smothering her and I couldn't do anything.

" Jack ! Do you trust me ? " she whispered just loud enough for me to be the only one to hear.

Why did she care about it ? She was about to die !

" Answer, please ! Do you trust me ? "

" Of course I do ! "

" So touch my shoulder. "

I obeyed. Maybe she had a plan. I touched her shoulder and felt warm and cold at the same time. White light in her hands crackled. " Perfect ! Now, kiss me. "

" What ? "

" We'll do it as we did when I was a child : together. "

I came as closer as I could to her. The snake continued to strengthen its grip. I saw her lips became closer and closer, until they touched. Except that it wasn't in my dreams.

The kiss was soft, so light that I didn't know if our mouths touched. When Elsa ended it, she whisepered.

" Together. Moon... "

" MOONLIGHT ! " Our voices sang in unison.

Our hands were joined. We were surronded by the moonlight. I couldn't explain it to myself... Why did it work _now _? Elsa frowned an eyebrow.

" It's because we both have a link with the moon, remember ? " she said under her breathe.

I kissed her again. During this time, rays of light streamed from our bodies as if we were a sun. I've never felt so safe and so bizarre, we were disconnected. I just heard a cry : Aqua Rain was blind by this strange, marvelous beauty. The snake exploded in million of snowflakes. While we were kissing, I saw Elsa tended her hand. She froze Aqua's feet. The light lowed until we could see what was around us. Snow. A lot of snow.

" You can't escape now. " groaned Elsa. " Come with me visit my donjon ! "

" Who's... Who's the guy with you ? " our enemy asked. " A ghost ? "

The queen of ice took my hand and smiled. " No, he's my Guardian. "

Then, she kissed me and whispered against my lips : " I take care of her and then, we make up for lost time, okay ? "

**/!\ Note from the author about the last sentence : mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! (evil laugh) *hum* Don't forget to comment ;) /!\**


	14. Epilogue (Elsa)

**/!\ It's with sobs that I finish my FIRST fanfiction ! I wish it was longer, but I don't want to go nowhere with nonsense words. I _promise_ I'll do others. I already have an idea... ;) Enjoy the... last... chapter... * collapse in tears * /!\**

Aqua Rain glanced at me behind the bars. I didn't have the heart to put her in donjon, so I just put her in jail. She would be returned to her kingdom as soon as possible.

I had expected that she would scream and proclaim her revenge, but she didn't say anything. I have to confess that she scared me with her evil eyes.

I went into my bedroom. It was dark. The moon was shining through the window. I noticed a move against the wall, but I didn't jump.

" How did you know ? " asked Jack.

Even though I badly wanted to curl myself in his arms and forget about this story, I knew I owned him explanations.

" First, I dreamt about you, the night we discovered the moonlight. You were with me and suddenly, the moon fell. I guess it had a link with the fact that my powers were low when you weren't around... Whatever, I tended my hand and screamed moonlight. Also, all was all right as long as you were near me. In fact, I couldn't use the moonlight for a week, after you left. The rest... I guess it was instinct. I wanted you by my side, to kiss you, to never leave you... "

" Then, are we a kind of duet ? "

I giggled. " We're inseparable ! "

Jack made a step toward me. " You're shivering. "

He was right. " A water snake almost stifled me to death. I'm soaked. "

He touched my hands. " You're cold. "

" I k-k-know. " I stuttered.

He took off his sweat shirt and helped me to put it on. Then, I felt his arms around me. I was surronded by heat, by love. I was comfortably numb. We hug so hard that he stumbled. We fell on my bed laughing. I kissed him right on the heart.

" I love you. " I whisepered.

He kissed me on the nose.

" I _love_ you. "

I hugged him so hard that I thought our bones broke. " do not ever leave again. "

Another kiss. " I wouldn't dare. "

We continued like this, between promises, kisses and cuddles - I can say I didn't need his shirt anymore... - for half an hour. I've almost forgot Anna and Kristoff, gone for their new paradise. I couldn't remember if Aqua Rain had talked about a trap... Fortunately, I think it was just a way to make diversion, because my sister knocked at my door as usual. Toc toc toc-toc toc.

" Elsa ? Are you all right ? Please, answer ! "

" Anna ? " I mumbled.

" Elsa ! " she sounded relieved. " A guard told us that Lua was an impostor and a murderer. And the place with the cherry trees doesn't even exist ! We have been fooled. " She was quiet for a second. " The guard also told me about a guy with silver hair. Elsa, can't you just let me in ? I hate to talk with the door. "

Okay, how could I explain the sweat shirt, the guy on my bed and my hair undone ? " Just... Just wait a minute. I have to explain _a lot _of things... "

But she had already turned the door handle and was coming in. I had forgotten to lock it... She gapsed : to see Jack shirtless had to give her a shock.

" Elsa, what's this ? What are you doing ? "

" This is a part of the explanations. " I winced. " Jack, love, please, put your shirt on, my sister is red. "

" LOVE ?! " Anna shouted. Her eyes were shining like diamonds. " Oh my God, Elsa, have you found _true love_ ? "

" Have we heard _true love _?! " I saw trolls exchanged excited looks. They were standing in the corridor, behind Anna.

" What's going on ? " asked Kristoff's voice.

" Okay, enough ! Enough ! Everybody, OUT ! Out, or I'll use my new powers ! I'll explain this over a cup of hot chocolate. "

When they finally went away, I leaned on the door, sigh. " They are _so_ exhausting ! "

Jack sneered. " I'm sure I'll love them. "

" More than me ? " I teased.

He kissed me more intensely than any other time before. " Always less than you. "

I wanted to return on the bed, but we had to explain ourselves. Like impish children who had prepared a bad joke, we slowly went out of my bedroom and took the longest way to go to the kitchen. Halfway, Jack looked around and smiled. " The garden is offering us a multitude of places to hide. " he whispered mysteriously.

I giggled. " The last one will have to explain first. "

" Run as fast as you can, princess ! "

We raced up the rose garden. After all, the explanations could wait...


End file.
